


Salaryman

by Hisana_Reborn (Terra_Reiin), Terra_Reiin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime), 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Manga)
Genre: Just Tanya getting fucked over by misunderstandings, Misunderstandings, Pray for this poor misunderstood bastard, Skull has social problems, Tanya has social problems, They're idiots and geniuses at the same time, Will add more characters as I remember them or as the plot progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Reiin/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Reiin/pseuds/Terra_Reiin
Summary: Skull is a normal man who longs for a cushy job, a decent reputation and a comfortable retirement to end off a nice, simple life. No, he wasn't strong and No, he wasn't a criminal! Now if he could simple get the crazies to butt out. Also, he was calling bullshit, Verde, there was no way Soul-Fire wasn't some form of magic.Really, what had he done to deserve this?It almost felt like god had it out for him.[A Skull-is-Tanya-is-Salaryman fic]
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170
Collections: Blank Slate 2.0





	Salaryman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! Back with a new fic. Tanya and consequently Skull's characterization is heavily influenced and inspired by JacobK's version in ' A Young Woman's Political Record' on Spacebattles and FFNet. Do check it out if you like Youjo Senki! It's a fantastic piece. :)
> 
> And on to the fic.

Skull was a simple man at heart.

His fellow Arcobaleno may call him weak and a coward, but he knew himself best. He liked to think of it as him having a healthy dose of common sense in a world full of crazies. Not to mention, a coward wouldn’t have a history as a daredevil stunt biker anyways. No, he was a normal guy, who through some honestly terrible luck, had his lot thrown in with a bunch of bloodthirsty maniacs.

Honestly, sometimes it felt like some higher being had it out for him.  
But Skull was nothing if not adaptable.

As any reasonable person, Skull had his eyes on the future. A modest career, making use of his decent reflexes and unfortunately natural flashy purple hair in order to save up a comfortable nest egg and being able to retire in comfort on some tropical island far from the rigors and dust of the city-scape.

Along the way, he’d even built himself something of a reputation, _“The Man that Even Death Hates”;_ a moniker which drove the crowds _wild_ whenever he was slated to perform. Of course, it was simply well done marketing as Skull was hardly the best in the world.That title was better saved for those crazy Americans with their quadruple flaming hoops on top of monster trucks and crunching metal mechanical traps or so he had heard.

Skull was much more reasonable with his stunts. A ramp here or there, supposedly ‘Death-defying’ flips, a flaming hoop or too for a bit of spice, but naturally not to the extent of quadruple hoops, no. Double or triple though, any fool could do. Not to mention, need he jump over a pit of something, a tank of piranhas or scorpions did the trick just fine, no need for… _monster trucks._ Thanks to the advent of movie magic confusing the masses of their deadliness, the truth was that even if he did fall in with said animals, such encounters were _rarely_ fatal.

Still, it pleased his audiences and raked in the cash, so Skull wasn’t one to complain. Heck, he’d even suggested a few ridiculously dangerous escalation of stunts to his adoring fans in public, knowing that his manager would _obviously_ take his safety as paramount and would know to tone things down a bit to prevent any actual danger. They knew he was a reasonable person, they couldn’t possibly think he’d actually be truly _willing_ to do anything that risked his neck.

Still, while Skull wasn’t a _vain_ man per say, even if they were the easily pleased, unwashed masses, there was a _bit_ of a thrill, knowing they appreciated his efforts. But Skull wouldn’t get a swelled head, no, he was far more down to earth than that and he knew better than to fall to prey to the weakness of being lauded as simply a big fish in a small pond. He was sure, had he moved on to _actual_ stunt events against the World’s Best, he’d be a side note if anything. Thankfully, his agent was well aware of his capabilities and only matched him up against chumps in order to highlight his superiority. Yes, Skull was living the good life.


End file.
